Tu sonrisa en mis manos
by OnlyOneWordComesToMind
Summary: Sus manos habían sentido esa sonrisa muchos años atrás, pero la recordaba perfectamente. Era una sonrisa hermosa.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo._

 _Podría poner toda una lista de pretextos que no serían suficientes para justificar mi falta de actividad, pero no lo haré, #verguenza_

 _Respecto al fic, es una idea que llevaba acumulando polvo en mi libreta desde hace más de un año, pero recién me animé a subirla. Aún no está terminada, tampoco sé cuántos capítulos serán, así que digamos que la construiré sobre la marcha lo mejor que pueda. No me atrevo a prometer actualizaciones recurrentes, pero sí a prometer que pondré de mi parte para que al final valga la pena._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Estaba silencioso.

Mas silencioso de a lo que Alfred estaba acostumbrado.

Si prestaba atención podía escuchar el trino del algún ave, los autos pasando por la avenida y el chirrido que las bisagras de la ventana que daba al patio trasero emitían con la más mínima corriente de aire.

¿Cuántas veces le había pedido ya a Matthew que la reparara? Perdió la cuenta desde la última vez, pero su hermano siempre parecía olvidarlo. No lo culpaba. Tenía verdaderas responsabilidades de las que hacerse cargo como para preocuparse por una insignificancia.

A veces él no se sentía como el hermano mayor que se suponía que era.

Esperó a que algún sonido llenara la habitación. Cualquier sonido...

Nada.

No le gustaba el silencio. Lo hacía sentir perdido, desorientado, como si el mundo se ocultara de él. Odiaba esa sensación.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el escritorio. Estaba seguro de que ahí había dejado su reproductor de CD portátil la tarde anterior. Sí, ahí estaba.

Extendió la mano hacia la pila de discos cuyo orden sabía de memoria y supo que alguien había tomado un par prestados tan pronto como la primera pista comenzó a sonar en sus audífonos. Tendría que reorganizarla después.

Ajustó el volumen de manera que la música no se sobrepusiera a los pocos sonidos que había en el cuarto, ni siquiera al molesto chirriar de la venta.

Se había recostado en la cama, pero se incorporó de golpe apenas un segundo después. Había escuchado algo. Se quitó los audífonos y prestó atención.

Silencio.

¿Acaso lo imaginó? No, estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo. Su oído nunca lo engañaba.

Esperó un poco antes de volver a ponerse los audífonos.

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo!

Había pasado un mes desde que escuchara ese ruido por última vez. Sonrió.

Era él.

―¿Eduardo?

―Maldita sea, Alfred ―protestó una voz que le era tan familiar como la suya propia. Tal vez más.

Definitivamente era él.

Hizo el reproductor de CDs a un lado y se sentó al borde de la cama, de frente a la ventana. No podía contener su alegría, pero se esforzó por no precipitarse hacia adelante por temor a tropezar con sus propios pies ―ya le había sucedido una vez, así que no quiso arriesgarse.

―¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ―preguntó su visita. El marco de la ventana crujió cuando entró en la habitación, y escuchó sus pasos en el suelo de madera.

―¿Quién más podría ser?

―Un ladrón.

Había seis pasos entre su cama y la ventana, si contaba lo que sus oídos captaban podía saber qué tan cerca estaba Eduardo de él.

Uno, dos...

―Bueno, si alguien entrara a robar difícilmente me daría cuenta de lo que se llevaron, ¿no crees?

―Sí ―coincidió Eduardo tras bufar con disgusto―, supongo que no lo sabrías.

...tres, cuatro, cinco...

Cinco.

―¿En donde has estado? ―le preguntó. Habría no querido sonar como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Para él, un mes sin la compañía de Eduardo era mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Pero un solo día también lo era.

―Estuve ocupado ―respondió Eduardo―. Sabes que trabajo por las tardes y no vuelvo a casa hasta las ocho.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, y lo entendía, pero...

―Sí, lo había olvidado ―dijo pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

Eduardo solía visitarlo sin falta aun cuando ya era tarde. Pasaban al menos dos horas ―a veces después de la media noche― juntos todas las noches, tiempo en el que no hacían otra cosa que conversar o escuchar música en su tocadiscos que su abuelo le obsequió; tenía afición por los discos de vinilo desde entonces. En su último año de bachillerato fue a todas las ventas de garaje que pudo, y Eduardo siempre lo acompañó. Era curioso, por una parte Eduardo siempre le decía que debía dejar de gastar su dinero en discos, pero también era el primero en avisarle si los había visto en venta y le proponía ir a buscar algunos.

Un día simplemente abandonaron la búsqueda de vinilos. Nunca supo por qué, pero realmente no importaba, tenía suficientes como para abrir su propia tienda de "música de viejos", como la llamaba Eduardo.

―¿Qué pasa, Al? ―sintió la orilla de la cama hundirse a su izquierda― ¿Te molesta que no viniera a verte?

―De hecho, sí ―respondió aparentemente ofendido―. Me he aburrido como no tienes idea.

Un momento...¿lo había llamado "Al"?

―Vamos, Al, no es como que tengas pocos amigos, ¿eh?

Eduardo jamás lo había llamado así. Le decía "Alfred", o "Jones", cuando estaba de mal humor, pero nunca "Al".

Era extrañó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

―Podrías al menos fingir que es así y considerarme dentro de tu apretada agenda ―ironizó. Luego, detectó el particular resoplido que caracteriza una risa contenida.

―¿Estás reclamándome, Alfred F. Jones? ―ahí estaba ese tono burlón que tan bien conocía, ese que llevaba escuchando desde los diez años― ¡Y sigues haciendo pucheros! Eres un niño grande.

―¡No hago pucheros!

―¿Y qué es esto entonces? —dijo Dani, hincándole un dedo la mejilla.

―Tú nunca te cansas de burlarte.

―Me dejas las cosas muy fáciles, Al ―se burló Eduardo, y él trató de imaginar su sonrisa guiándose por el tono divertido de su voz.

La sonrisa de Eduardo era contagiosa. Empezaba como una linea recta y conforme se ensanchaba las comisuras de su boca dibujaban una curva ascendente que empujaba sus pómulos hacia arriba, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran y su nariz se arrugara un poco.

Lo sabía. Sus manos habían sentido esa sonrisa muchos años atrás, pero la recordaba perfectamente.

Era una sonrisa hermosa.

Tan tan hermosa...

―Oye, Al ―dijo Eduardo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. Te traje un regalo. Creo que puedes considerarlo una disculpa por no haber venido a verte antes.

―No soy una de tus conquistas, los regalos no harán que te deje olvidar esto ―replicó él extendiendo ambas manos, dispuesto a recibir lo que sea que le hubiera llevado.

Eduardo rió brevemente, entonces le puso el regalo en las manos.

―¡Increíble! ―exclamó Alfred― ¡Un cuadrado! Cielos, siempre quise uno de estos.

―Sigue haciendo chistes y la próxima vez te traeré un pedazo de cartón, Jones.

―Creí que habías dicho que ya tenía demasiados.

―Y lo sostengo ―dijo Eduardo―. Pero también creo que es aburrido no escuchar nada nuevo.

―Bueno, tiene tiempo que no uso el tocadiscos, y últimamente sólo escucho los CDs que Matthew me trae.

―Pues hay que desempolvarlo un poco y escuchar el vinilo. ¿En dónde lo guardaste?

―Debajo de la cama ―respondió Alfred poniéndose de pie―. Peo lo escucharemos luego, vayamos a dar un paseo.

Atravesó la habitación con completa seguridad y buscó en el armario aquella chaqueta que tanto le gustaba usar.

—De acuerdo ―dijo Eduardo con cierto recelo― ¿Quieres que te alcance el bastón?

―No, puedo moverme por la casa sin él.

―Aún así lo necesitarás afuera.

―No ―dijo Alfred abriendo la puerta del cuarto y sonriéndole cuando lo escuchó caminar hacia él―, te tengo a ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Vi a todos publicando fics por San Valentin, y sólo quería formar parte del grupo (lol)

No tengo nada por las fechas, así que dejo un segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo, y feliz San Valentín.

* * *

 **Interludio I**

* * *

 _―Me pones nervioso ―escuchó Alfred decir a su amigo mientras corría tras la pelota con la que jugaban._

 _―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó reduciendo la velocidad y tanteando el suelo a pasos pequeños. Cuando la encontró, pateó la pelota de vuelta― ¡Allá va!_

 _―La tengo ―lo sabía, había dejado de escuchar el cascabel que la pelota tenía dentro―. Sólo decía...¿No te da miedo tropezar o algo?_

 _―No. Eso le pasa a todo el mundo, ¿tú nunca te has caído?_

 _―Sí, muchas veces ―la pelota iba de nuevo hacia él―. Pero es diferente._

 _Alfred detuvo la pelota antes de que fuera más lejos y sonrió triunfal._

 _―No le encuentro la diferencia ―dijo inclinándose para levantarla._

 _―Es diferente ―insistió el otro―. Yo veo por donde voy._

 _Pareció arrepentirse de lo dicho hacia el final de la oración. No había hecho sentir mal a Alfred ni mucho menos; a veces pensaba que su "problema" afectaba más a su amigo que a él mismo. Estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las personas lo tratara con especial cuidado, pero no quería que ese fuera el caso de Eduardo._

 _―Entonces eres tonto._

 _―¿Qué?_

 _―Yo soy ciego ―dijo Alfred yendo hacia su amigo con brazo extendido delante de sí―, pero tú tropiezas aunque veas por donde vas._

 _Su mano alcanzó el hombro de Eduardo._

 _―Eso te vuelve tonto._

 _Por un instante no supo si lo había hecho enojar con su comentario, pero entonces sintió que le quitaban la pelota de las manos._

 _―Vuelve a tu lado del patio, Jones. Ya veremos quién queda como un tonto._

 _El tono divertido en la voz de Eduardo lo hizo sonreír, y se apresuró de vuelta a su sitio._

 _―¿Listo?_

 _―Listo._


End file.
